User blog:Mlu2143/Renegade Vs. The Five part 1
'' ''Chapter 1 Ani sat on his bed scrubbing his boots, slightly bored. He heard a knock on his door, and then the door opened. It was his commander, Turtle Tiladraan, also a close friend. She was smiling brightly, so Ani figured it had something to do with his fellow soldier, Sam. He usually made Turtle smile that way. “Hey Turtle,” Ani said as he continued to scrub his boots. “Hey,” she replied. “Sam came back from his mission earlier. You haven’t come over to say hi. Aren’t you going to?” she asked gently. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a sec,” Ani said, focusing on his boots. “Alright,” he said as he got up and followed Turtle out of his room. Turtle went into the briefing room, followed by Ani. Sam sat on the conference table in the center of the room, talking to Bron, while Waros sat by the window, apparently deep into thought. Sam looked up from his conversation and noticed Ani and Turtle. “Oh, hey pal,” Sam said as he shook Ani’s hand. “How’s life goin’ for you?” Sam asked. “Fine, fine. And you?” “Same as usual, blowing up bases, saving the day. Just the boring little things like that,” Sam said, lacing each word with sarcasm. Turtle giggled at his remark, as did the rest of the Five. Just then they saw their Mandalorian friend, Jerek, walked in the door. He looked exhausted. He plopped down onto a nearby seat. “How’d it go?” Waros asked Jerek. “I got the info, and I gave it to Nadine already,” Jerek replied. “So what happened on your mission, Jerek?” Turtle asked politely. Jerek was about to answer but General Nadine entered the room. They all stood up and saluted, then sat back down, all but Jerek. Nadine was used to it by now. Nadine sat down at the head of the conference table, and looked each elite soldier in the eye. “Riken, how’d your mission go?” Sam nodded, “It was a successful mission, sir. The base was left in ash,” Sam said with a gleam in his eye. Nadine looked at Jerek, “And you, Shay’ll?” “I already told you it was a success. I gave you the info cube,” Jerek said sounding slightly annoyed. Just then, Nadine’s comlink went off. It was Princess Leia. “Excuse me,” Nadine said as he got up and exited the room. The Five and Jerek heard their conversation. They had new recruits; three rookies were coming to enlist. Nadine re-entered the room and said, “You’ll be training new recruits, since you’re the best of the best,” He said. “Their names are Gregnar Shiil, Jenura Blyiss, and Henge Juenri.” Nadine said crisply. “What, don’t people give their kids pronounceable names anymore?” Jerek asked. Ani was stifling a laugh, while Sam made a slight grin. “Their names are none of your concern, Lieutenant Shay’ll.” Nadine said. “Then why did you tell them, if they weren’t our concern?” Jerek replied. Nadine glared at Jerek and sighed, ignoring his question. “They’ll be arriving tomorrow, early in the morning. 0300 to be exact, so you’ll all be waking up earlier than usual,” Nadine stated. The Five all groaned, as did Jerek. They usually got up at 0500 to eat, and then train at least two hours. Nadine once again exited the room, and Ani wondered aloud, “I wonder what they’ll be like.” “Probably like the usual newbie’s, weaklings,” Jerek stated. Sam chuckled at Jerek’s remark. But these groups of commandos weren’t expecting these newbie’s. These newbie’s would be entirely different, and would change a lot…… Category:Blog posts